


Just One Kiss

by icycas



Series: SFW [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airports, First Meetings, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: Dream has not forgotten how stingy George was with his kisses.Request: based off the pvp stream where Dream demands a kiss from George
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Series: SFW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081463
Comments: 29
Kudos: 785
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	Just One Kiss

“Come on, just one more smooch,” Dream pleaded. Even through the audio, George  _ knew _ that the taller boy was doing his best puppy dog face.

“Dream! The streams done, you don’t need to keep up the fan service,” the British boy said, exasperated, as he exited out of the game.

“It’s not a front, I want a smooch.”

“You’re such an idiot,” George laughed, feeling a blush creep up his neck.

“Yeah, I’m a giant idiot. A giant idiot who wants a kiss,” Dream responded matter of factly. 

“I already gave you one on stream!”

“Just another one off stream. Just give me a smooch, just a light peck, a little mUAh.”

George burst out in nervous laughter. “I’m going to bed, you’re so stupid.”

“I’ll make you regret this George! Give me a goodnight kiss!” Dream demanded, but the brunette just rolled his eyes.

“Bye~” George said before leaving the call.

* * *

After years of talking online, George finally traveled to Florida to visit Dream. The three boys had been planning to meet up for ages, and now it was finally coming true. The plan was to stay with Dream for a couple of days to settle in before meeting Sapnap halfway.

Looking around in the busy airport, George finally spotted the very tall man amongst the sea of travelers. Walking towards him with a smile, the boys greeted each other.

“How was your flight?” Dream asked, helping the shorter boy with his bags as he guided him away from the crowd.

“Fine, but I’m happy to be on the ground again,” George responded, walking naturally with Dream. Even though he had barely seen Dream’s face or even meet up for that matter, talking with him felt so second nature that all anxieties about their possible awkward encounter had dissipated into the warm and heavy Florida air. 

“You hungry?” The freckled boy motioned over at the coffee and bagel stand inside the airport.

“A bagel… sounds good right now,” George smiled, making his way over to the welcoming scent of baked goods and a freshly brewed cup of dark coffee.

“Thought you weren’t big on coffee,” Dream remarked as he waited patiently next to George in the line.

“I’m not, but I can appreciate the smell.”

When it was their turn to order, George stepped up first, but before he could even open his mouth, Dream paced forward in front of him. George just looked at the boy with a confused expression.

Dream was trying his best not to burst out laughing in order to keep up the bit, but he could already feel the corners of his lips tugging. “I’ll take a hot americano and a cream cheese bagel, toasted. My lovely boyfriend here will just take a toasted cream cheese bagel.”

George whipped his head around to look at the other boy again, feeling all the blood in his body rush to his face. He was so flustered that when he tried to deny their status to the poor underpaid cashier, a string of incoherent noises came out. 

“Wha- wh- what did you just say?” George asked as Dream dragged them away to the pick-up counter.

“What? Why are you so embarrassed? It’s not as if we’ve never joked about it before,” Dream laughed out, loving the deer in headlights look painted on George’s scarlet face. 

“I- I- Why would you just tell them that!” George exclaimed, burying his head in his hands in embarrassment. “And  _ you _ joke about it, don’t drag me into this!”

“Oh come on, that’s not true and you know it. Don’t think I forgot the time you were literally about to  _ marry _ me for your visa!” The taller boy was grinning like an idiot, so proud of his little stunt, but poor little George didn’t even know the worst had yet to come.

“Whatever, let’s just get the food and leave,” George responded, self-consciously looking around to make sure no one had heard Dream’s declaration. The bustling airport and the hustling people within were all too preoccupied with their own lives to even pretend to care about those around them.

Once the two got their food and were just about to head out, George had calmed down. Dream felt himself smile impossibly big again, thinking of his next stunt.  _ This one’s for the big money _ . “Remember when I begged you for a peck after stream”

The brunette scrunched his brows up with slight irritation and confusion. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well… here’s the deal. You either give me a kiss on the cheek now, or… actually, I think you’ll just want to peck me.” 

George knew Dream would go to any lengths to get what he wanted, but he didn’t think he was  _ this _ stupid. “Dream, I’m not going to-”

Dream, without warning, dropped down to one knee and took a deep breath, preparing for a speech. George, immediately understanding what Dream was insinuating, threw his hand over Dream’s mouth and began to try and pull the taller boy up from the floor. 

“So help me god, Dream, you better… get… up!” George gritted out. The smaller boy was shaking the boy violently, almost tearing Dream’s hoodie as he desperately tried to yank up the laughing boy.

“You said you wanted to marry me back then~ You better kiss me on the cheek George~” Dream teased, tears practically running from how hard he was laughing.

People around the two boys were now staring at the commotion unfolding on the floor. Most of the onlookers were smiling and laughing fondly at the horseplay, chalking it up to careless youth.

George watched in horror as Dream prepared to open his mouth again. “You’re such an idiot! Don-”

Just about belting, Dream put all his heart and soul into his next declaration. “GEORGE! YOU ARE THE LOVE OF MY LIF-”

Slapping his hand back over the boy’s mouth, George was now beet red. “Shut UP!”

“You better kiss me then,” Dream replied smugly, knowing he won.

George was now the same color as Dream’s vermillion sweater. Not wanting to cause even more of a scene, he quickly gave a light peck on the cheek. Pulling away quickly, the shorter boy looked at Dream’s beaming face. The blonde was grinning so wide that George thought he needed sunglasses from how bright the boy’s face lit up.

“Happy?!” George exclaimed, picking up his bags to get out of the airport as quickly as possible. Even though he was mortified in the moment, he couldn’t help but also chuckle lightly at how  _ absolutely _ idiotic and childish Dream was being. 

“Over the moon,” Dream responded, running up to catch up to George as he put his arm around the shorter boy’s shoulder. George just rolled his eyes, eyes crinkling at their little fiasco. If every day with Dream was going to be as action-punched as today, George might just have a heart attack by the end of their trip.


End file.
